


Identical

by EternalMoments



Series: I [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments
Summary: 如果阿尔弗雷德能把他叫醒就好了。*墨墨的内战篇的四创。Rape/Non-con, 有暴力描写。南/北米x加，白色相簿之北米大陆别册，我 N T R 我 自 己，他爱的到底是他还是他，他和他到底哪个更爱他，不要吵了不管你是南是北总之都是加加痴汉就对了！
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: I [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Identical

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Insistent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020207) by [Graphite_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c). 



1863年2月28日 / 3月1日

他有一些绝望。

或许是上帝希望他不要再写下这些残酷的话了，钢笔的铱金笔尖没等他划完最后一个单词开头的竖线，就和象牙白的纸张刮擦出了苦涩的嘶鸣。墨水用完了，或者墨管里的哪个位置又卡住了。他叹了口气。拔掉笔身，将笔尖浸入漆黑的墨水中，挤压几下硬橡胶管，然后提起来。用来擦掉笔尖沾着的多余墨水的吸墨纸上又多了几缕新鲜的墨迹。他拧上墨水瓶，刚把墨水瓶和吸墨纸放到一旁，他听到门被吱呀一声推开的声音。

他合上日记本。合上的一瞬间，他忽然希望刚刚写下的那几行字已经干了，不会染上空白的对页。这事很少在他的书信和日记上发生，他很有耐心，也喜欢且擅长用吸墨纸或者细沙，倒是阿尔弗雷德寄来的信件中总是会在行尾留下模糊不清的字迹，让他不得不猜测这里本来是个什么词语，甚至图案，他在回信里抱怨过许多次，而阿尔弗雷德对此的回复（要是有的话）一成不变：反正你知道我的意思嘛。

马修轻轻甩了甩脑袋，甩掉回忆里的阿尔弗雷德。他站起来，把椅子往后推了一点，转身看向靠在门框边上的阿尔弗雷德。他看起来有些困惑，微微皱起的眉头被暖色的烛光勾勒成了一片起伏的沟壑。他望着马修，却又好像在看着更远的地方，马修背后窗户外边的黑夜。

“怎么了，阿尔？”马修问。

“今天是哪一天？”阿尔弗雷德说，“我看见晾在水槽上的餐具有三份。厨房里多了一箱酒。桌子上放着报纸和亚伯的信。是亚瑟来过了吗？“

”阿尔弗雷德。“马修的声音沉了下去，”没有必要这样。“

“真瞒不过你，”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩膀，反手关上门，踱着步子走向马修，“我和 **我** 的区别有这么大吗？还是因为什么双生子的感应？可我也是你的双胞胎兄弟啊，马蒂。”

马修无言地盯着他。

“你今天看起来不太舒服。亚瑟来了，你也没怎么说话。”

“你不是和他聊了挺多吗？”

“亚瑟是个比我预想的美妙得多的谈话对象。”阿尔弗雷德已经走到了马修跟前，他微微歪着头，仿佛那些同亚瑟愉快的交谈与眼前马修的沉默比起来只是些不值一提的琐屑之事，“我以为，见亚瑟跟我心平气和地说这么久的话，你会高兴一些，亲爱的兄弟？你以前总是希望我能跟他好好相处。”

“是啊，”马修瞥了一眼阿尔弗雷德的蓝色眸子，别开视线，低声喃喃道，“我或许是该为亚瑟先生感到高兴。”

然后他感受到阿尔弗雷德的触碰，阿尔弗雷德的指尖轻轻掠过他的下眼睑，还说了什么话——“你的黑眼圈越来越重了，马蒂。”——可能是在说他眼底日益加重的黑眼圈，毕竟他每夜都头疼得睡不着觉；但他没有听清楚，因为他的注意力被大腿根撞在书桌上的闷响抓住了。他反射性地往后退开了，为了躲避阿尔弗雷德的手，然而他的身后就是书桌；如果他没有立刻躲开，阿尔弗雷德或许会捧上他的脸颊。

但他退无可退了，所以阿尔弗雷德还是捧起了他的脸。他有些责备，却又有些好笑地看着马修，说：“你为什么要躲我？”

“……我没有，”马修急促地说，“你吓到我了。”他补上一句：“抱歉。”

“是吗？我道歉。”阿尔弗雷德意味深长地眯起眼睛，“那你为什么要抓着那支钢笔不放呢？”

马修猛地收紧了藏在背后的拳头，只一下，然后放弃地松开了手。钢笔落回到桌面上，金属和木材相碰发出一声苍白的脆响。笔尖划过了马修的指腹，冰凉而潮湿。

阿尔弗雷德轻轻笑了；是马修熟悉的、经常出现在他们的小小争执之中的笑容，但似乎又有些不一样，多了一些柯克兰式的对胜利的必然与傲慢。他的手从马修的脸颊滑下，然后沿着肩膀和手臂的轮廓落到马修的手背上，将它覆盖住。随着动作，他的上身进一步压向马修；而阿尔弗雷德手心的汗水更是像要把他们的手给粘合到一块儿去。

阿尔弗雷德抬起手指，够到躺在他们的手边的钢笔，按住笔身前后滚动着。笔身嵌进木桌的纹理时发出的低吟与马修的呼吸声相交错。阿尔弗雷德的鼻尖抵着马修的发梢，只要稍一偏头，他们的疯狂和痛苦就会像两片大陆那样重新相撞。阿尔弗雷德说话时呼出的热气拂过马修脸颊上的绒毛：“ **我** 在1854年送给你的钢笔。哦……还是时髦的铱金尖呢。用它来杀了我，听起来挺不错的不是吗？”

“你知道绝不可能。”马修厉声说。

“嗯，当然了，为了 **我** 。”阿尔弗雷德的手指穿过马修的指缝，扣住他的手，举起来、拉到他们之中。马修的手上未干的墨迹蹭到了阿尔弗雷德的手指上。阿尔弗雷德戏剧性地皱了皱眉，咂着嘴摇头叹气，“我倒也怀疑这样一支旧钢笔是不是能划开我哪怕一根头发丝。我敢说就是用蘸水笔都比这轻松些。你就不舍得换支笔吗，马蒂？”

“这与你无关。”

“都漏墨漏得这么厉害了，”阿尔弗雷德垂下眼睛，摆弄着他扣住的马修的手，仔细端详交缠的手指和刺眼的墨迹，“弄脏了好看的手指多可惜啊。”

“阿尔弗雷德，你在——”

马修的话音在感受到指尖温热的舔舐的瞬间戛然而止，他轻轻倒吸一口气。阿尔弗雷德低下头，抬起了他的手，灵巧地扭动自己手指的方向，让他的手翘了起来，毫无防备，然后被阿尔弗雷德含入口中。

阿尔弗雷德的舌尖在沾染了墨渍的指节上打转，牙齿啮咬着小指外侧和中指内侧的薄茧，那是被每一支阿尔弗雷德送给马修的蘸水笔和钢笔磨出来的茧。

或许那里还有碍于角质和死皮的迟钝感觉，到了柔软而敏锐的指尖，阿尔弗雷德更加用力地吮吸起来。微凉的气流混着湿热的唾液刺激着马修的触觉，他用力咬住下嘴唇。阿尔弗雷德不会放过马修微小的抗拒。他松开马修的手指，握住他的手腕，手指抵着马修的拇指根部，展开他的手掌，舌尖挑逗似的轻弹着连接拇指和食指指尖的那层发白的薄肉，然后用尖锐的牙齿边沿压上去。

他故意用力地咬了一口，就好像沉进蜂蜜罐子里的一根尖刺，一声急促的喘息从马修的唇齿间露了出来。

“放、开我——”

阿尔弗雷德抓着马修的手腕，另一只手撑在马修腰畔的桌沿上，把他关在了阿尔弗雷德和书桌之间。阿尔弗雷德将他的手腕竖起来，嘴唇贴上尺骨的突起，牙齿啃咬紧贴着桡骨下搏动的血管的肌肤，随着肌肤的颤抖，清晰可见的脉搏越发慌乱。

他们贴得更近了，马修感到阿尔弗雷德的大腿挤进了他的两腿之间，他们的下体触碰到一起，随着摩擦逐渐灼热起来。马修抬起另外一只手，咬住指节。但阿尔弗雷德立刻抓住了那只手。他舔着被马修咬得发白的指节，用自己的唾液换走马修的，然后用单手将马修的两只手腕一并锁住。

“没必要忍着吧？”阿尔弗雷德的手沿着马修的腰肢轻轻划过，解开他的腰带和裤子，按压着已经悄然肿胀的硬块，“我想听你的声音。”

“不……”马修挣扎着把呻吟声咽回喉咙里。他扭动身子想要挣脱阿尔弗雷德对他的束缚，反而让阿尔弗雷德的手更深地陷了进去，结果好像只是在加倍欢迎阿尔弗雷德对他的下体的爱抚，他甚至能感到阿尔弗雷德发硬的性器就抵着他自己的。他咬紧牙关，艰难地拼凑出几个单词，“放开我。我不想和你做，阿尔弗雷德。”

“可是我想。”阿尔弗雷德在他耳畔说，“哦……我们都想。你知道我们忍耐了多久，马蒂。“

阿尔弗雷德扯掉他的裤子，他的身长雀跃地落进了阿尔弗雷德的手中。这个阿尔弗雷德——这么说有些奇怪，但马修必须设法分清楚阿尔弗雷德的两个人格——就和他的阿尔弗雷德一样熟悉他，可以说有过之无不及。因为他拥有一切阿尔弗雷德的经历和记忆，甚至包括那些他占据了身体的主导、而阿尔弗雷德的人格沉眠不醒的时候，所以其实他知道得更多。他爱抚马修的手法是那么的令他熟悉、令他难以抗拒；至少，他的身体确实难以抗拒。

阴茎被挤压、撸动和摩挲的快感好像一阵阵细密的浪潮从下体涌上他的头脑，他感觉脊背发麻，浑身都在跟着阿尔弗雷德的手舒张震颤，叫嚣着情欲和快感。他克制不住弓起了身子，额头抵在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上。阿尔弗雷德别过脑袋，像偷吃奶酪的家鼠似的，用虎牙磨着他的耳廓和耳垂、然后是脖子和喉结。他啃咬马修的喉结，仿佛要在这里就把呻吟声给吞掉，这几乎让马修感到了疼痛。

阿尔弗雷德托起他的臀部让他坐到了书桌上，推开桌上散乱的文具。本子、裁纸刀、钢笔、吸墨纸和墨水瓶，这阵叮叮当当的声音，还有阿尔弗雷德的手指开始开拓他的痛感，唤回了马修有些涣散的注意力。

“住手、求你停下——”他颤抖着说。

但阿尔弗雷德只是接着加入了一根手指。他急切地向更深处探索着，两根手指像剪刀似地微微打开又合上，然后更加灵活地转动、弯曲，最终着陆在了他的敏感点上。这是暴风雨来临前的第一道闪电，而他是一艘舵和帆都被握在阿尔弗雷德手里的迷航的船。

阿尔弗雷德扯开他的衬衫，不顾七零八落地蹦开的纽扣和棉线。他把衬衫往上卷，卡在马修的小臂上，正好代替他缠住马修的双手。马修看着阿尔弗雷德三两下踢掉自己的裤子，扶着高涨的性器，灼热的顶端抵着他下身的入口，然后推了进去。被撕裂和被填满的痛苦同时将他席卷。他发出一声尖叫，悬在空中的双脚拼命踢蹬。阿尔弗雷德抬起他的一条腿，手肘卡住膝盖窝、手指掐着小腿，另一只手撑着桌沿抵住了他的另一条腿，马修被牢牢固定住，向着阿尔弗雷德敞开，毫无逃脱的空间，唯有无力地颤抖和呻吟。马修的肩膀和脑袋砸在书桌后冰凉的玻璃窗上，随着趴在他身上的阿尔弗雷德的抽动，老旧的窗檐被压得嘎吱作响。

阿尔弗雷德凑过来啄他的嘴唇，他勉强转头避开，于是吻落在了他的颧骨上。阿尔弗雷德并没有对这个吻纠缠不休，而是专注地继续着他的占有，在他经过的每一个角落留下淤青的吻痕。马修恍惚地感受着阿尔弗雷德，他的形状，他的体温，拥抱，亲吻和禁锢。马修不知道自己还能承受多少，只是阿尔弗雷德的每一下挺入都让他意识到了原来自己还有着更深的地方能够被他侵略。他感觉他的呻吟和喘息并不属于他自己，他仿佛只是在什么遥远的地方，在某个长满青苔的天花板缝隙里，看着自己和阿尔弗雷德在做爱，看着自己被阿尔弗雷德——不是阿尔弗雷德的阿尔弗雷德——侵犯。

他感到自己高潮了，性器忠诚地射出了白浊的精液，落在他的和阿尔弗雷德的小腹、胸口。他的体内随之绞紧，阿尔弗雷德也紧跟着释放在了里面。他感到阿尔弗雷德退出了他，托着他麻木的臀部把他抱了起来，让他的头靠在他的肩上，阿尔弗雷德灼热的喘息扫过他的肩胛骨。

他感到自己浑身上下都在颤栗，在疼痛，还有渴求的余烬。他感到困倦，久违地想要沉入梦乡，这让他别扭地感到一阵窃喜：毕竟多日来头疼一直缠得他睡不着觉，现在他至少能闭上双眼了。

于是他昏沉地合上眼睛，却在这时忽然发现自己的眼眶是湿润的。

这一定是个噩梦。

尽管就算在噩梦之外，他们也永远都在互相伤害折磨彼此的身心。

可倘若这不是梦的话，他怎么可能——怎么可能会因为痛苦而感到任何一丝喜悦呢？

如果阿尔弗雷德能把他叫醒就好了。

“……马特。”

他听到阿尔弗雷德的说话声和抽气声，睁开眼睛。阿尔弗雷德坐在他身边，手里提着被子，直直地看着他，那本来应该是盖在他身上、还有阿尔弗雷德身上的被子。他眨了眨沉重的眼皮，扫了一眼自己赤裸的身体，然后在阿尔弗雷德的注视下迟缓地撑起身子，坐起来。他本来想跟阿尔弗雷德一样盘腿坐着，但在察觉到后穴或者腿根有什么东西伴着持续的刺痛流动了起来的感觉的瞬间，他决定还是把两腿并着曲起来。

他对上阿尔弗雷德的视线。盛满了痛苦、迷茫和悔恨的蓝色眸子。

“阿尔。”他轻快地说，尽管他的声音有些沙哑，身体也非常沉重，但一想到眼前的是他的阿尔弗雷德，他的心情就轻松了不少，“早上好。”

但阿尔弗雷德显然不可能这么想，他放在身侧的拳头握起又松开，指甲在掌心掐出了血痕，“是他……是我做的吗？”

“阿尔，”他前倾身子，向阿尔弗雷德靠过去，抬手想要揉一揉他颤抖的肩膀，“我不要紧。这不是你的错。”

阿尔弗雷德挥开马修的手。

“不——对不起马特——”马修吃痛皱眉的表情一闪而过，但手背的红色掌痕没法立刻消失不见。阿尔弗雷德惊慌地朝马修伸出手，但立刻畏缩地退了回去，他抓住自己的手腕，又朝着远离马修的方向后退了一点，“对不起。这就是我的错。如果我……那家伙和我，他也不会——”

“嘿，嘿，阿尔，没事的……”

“不要过来——求求你，不要靠近我了马特，不要碰我！”阿尔弗雷德嘶声吼道，“我又会伤害你的！”

“你没有——好吧，你确实总是在伤害我，”马修停住了，他拨开垂到眼前的几缕头发，别到耳朵后面，“我也一样。可我们总能原谅彼此，不是吗？”

“我……”

“再说了，比这更过分的事情你可做过太多了。”马修看着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，柔声说，“我恨过你，原谅过你。但无论如何，阿尔，我一直爱着你，相信着你。现在是，以后也不会变。”

“马特。我……”阿尔弗雷德颤抖着嘴唇，最后，他说，“我也爱你。”

“嗯，我知道。”马修直起身子，拉过阿尔弗雷德，搂住他的肩膀，轻轻拍着阿尔弗雷德颤抖的脊背，“我相信你。再坚持一下，你会赢的，阿尔。”

“我不想再伤害你了。不能再伤害你了。”马修感到阿尔弗雷德闭上了眼睛。潮湿的睫毛扇动着扫过他的肩头。

“你不会——”

马修的声音跟着他的心一起沉进了深渊——在他感到阿尔弗雷德忽然停止了颤抖、并且双手环上他的腰开始摩挲的同时。

一瞬间，他挣扎了一下，依旧只有一下。那双手立刻牢牢地抓住了他。

就和昨夜一样。

“我当然不会。我怎么会伤害你呢，马蒂？”阿尔弗雷德吻了吻他的脖子，说，“我爱你呀。”

落在肌肤上的吻宛如灼热的烙铁将他烫伤，疼痛难以忍受。发抖的人变成了马修，仿佛阿尔弗雷德的某一部分溜到了他身上似的。虚弱的那部分，柔软的那部分，坚强的那部分，更像人类的那部分——

他咬了咬嘴唇，不死心地挣扎起来。他使劲推搡阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，转身去掰开阿尔弗雷德的手，拼命扭动身躯想要挣脱阿尔弗雷德的环抱。

“放开我，阿尔弗雷德！”

阿尔弗雷德饶有兴致地看着他徒劳的抵抗。

“为什么不叫我阿尔呢？叫我阿尔吧。就和以前一样。”

白延龄草凋零的原野上紧紧抱住他的阿尔弗雷德。

“别怕。马蒂。”

在他的唇边和耳畔轻声安慰他的阿尔弗雷德。

“不——不！你不是阿尔弗雷德！”马修严厉地看着阿尔弗雷德，仿佛要看尽他的灵魂——如果这个阿尔弗雷德有的话。

“你谁都不是，你这个幻影、梦魇、幽魂！你会消失，阿尔会赢过你——”

马修的声嘶力竭被阿尔弗雷德以粗暴的方式打断了。他被阿尔弗雷德摔回了床上。阿尔弗雷德掐住他的脖子，将他仰面摁在身下，阿尔弗雷德的眼中燃烧着狼狈的怒火，他头一次撕下了南方贵族式的优雅伪装，暴露出最原始的愤怒、冲动和野性。他恶狠狠地瞪着马修：“我是阿尔弗雷德，我永远都是美国！我从诞生之日起就存在，以前、现在、直到未来！”

“你只是阿尔弗雷德的一部分，曾经拥有过的旧历史——”

“我经历了独立战争，杀死了你，占有了你，掌握了我们的大陆的天命，夺取了墨西哥的土地，发扬了农业经济，推动了工业革命，这些都是我、我！”

“你会随着时代——呜！”

马修的反驳消失在一声悲鸣中。阿尔弗雷德的拇指摁住了他喉结的正下方，卡住了他的呼吸，久到马修甚至失去了一瞬间的意识；阿尔弗雷德放开他时，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，手肘撑在床上，侧过身子。

而阿尔弗雷德仿佛在等待他这一下起身，他握住马修的肩膀把他面朝下推倒在床上。马修的脸闷进枕头里，刚刚经历的窒息让他立刻恐惧地仰起了头，但阿尔弗雷德揪着他的头发又把他按了下去，这次给他留了个侧脸。马修没有说话，喘着气用眼角的余光看向阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德俯视着他，那张和他一模一样的脸，因为暴怒和冷酷而扭曲着；马修看到他把手伸向下体快速地撸动了几下，然后感到自己的腰肢被抬起来，双腿被分开。

滚烫的硬物抵在他后穴的入口处。

“不、”马修惊恐地挣扎起来，“不。阿尔——阿尔弗雷德——”

尖锐的疼痛叫嚣着贯穿了他。他不知道自己是不是发出了惨叫，可能他已经没有力气叫喊了，也可能他压根没有办法去注意任何声音了。就算有，也都是直接传进了他的脑海中：撕扯声，但他不知道那是床单被他因为痛苦而握紧的手扯破的声音，还是他自己的身体被阿尔弗雷德折磨时发出的尖叫；拍打声，那是阿尔弗雷德的髋部撞在他身上的声音；流动声，那是血液、精液、冷汗、唾液、还是泪水？

阿尔弗雷德无情地开始了抽插，每一下挺入都好像在用一把粗糙的锉刀从他本就脆弱不堪的深处又磨去一层血肉。他甚至觉得自己可能已经昏过去几次了，但阿尔弗雷德总能用别样的疼痛让他重新醒来。他感到自己被捅穿、撕碎、敲碎。他从来没有经受过这样疼痛的性爱——不，只是性交，这是原始的、纯粹的、毫无怜悯的性交，即使阿尔弗雷德俯身紧紧抱住他，在他耳畔诅咒般地重复着：“我从诞生之时起就一直深爱着你。”

他绝望地睁着眼睛，闭上眼睛只会让痛感变得更加尖利，所以他只能看着阿尔弗雷德——不是阿尔弗雷德的阿尔弗雷德——这副挣扎的、狂乱的模样。他几乎绝望地开始希望，他的阿尔弗雷德醒来的时间能迟一点，稍微迟一点，只要等到他从这次折磨中恢复过来。

只要他还能恢复得过来的话。

这是他能保护他的为数不多的方式了。

**Author's Note:**

> * 这时他们写作用的应该是钢笔(fountain pen)而不是蘸水笔(dip pen)。但此时钢笔的设计尚未臻于完美，出墨非常随机。1834年开始，一些钢笔生产商开始把铱安装在金笔尖上。1884年，第一支现代钢笔诞生。  
> * 1854年：首份加美互惠贸易条约签订，有效期十年，内战后美方拒绝续签。  
> * 3月1日的马修并非如南方的阿尔弗雷德所描述的那般“温顺”，可以认为是南方在日记里故意胡说八道气北方，或者，接下来的十几天直至两个月，马修终于承受不住了。


End file.
